


Jackal

by Lolibat



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Fanart, Pulling my weight, Sealmaster Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat
Summary: Fanart of Sakura from Pulling My Weight by itsthechocopuff!Merry Christmas, @itsthechocopuff!Digital art done on Krita ~ on/off 5 hours?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Jackal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pulling My Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737008) by [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/pseuds/itsthechocopuff). 



**Author's Note:**

> Also, shout out for Grissini Project on youtube- they have great anime music (on organ, piano, violin, vocal, cello). Youtube's being a corporate dick (if you haven't heard), so please consider checking out their stuff/supporting if you guys like it!


End file.
